


E' di altro che si parla

by neversaythree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry is a student, Louis is a drama teacher, M/M, They both are young just saying
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaythree/pseuds/neversaythree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles è uno studente. Louis Tomlinson è un volontario-obbligato. Presuntuoso. Quindi? <br/>Il punto è che non c'è, un punto. Qui è di altro che si parla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Licei, tragedie e berline bianche

Louis Tomlinson sa, probabilmente con un filo di presunzione, di essere un bravo attore. Si ritiene anche un ragazzo intelligente, a dire il vero, ed è sulla base di queste sue due certezze che si sta chiedendo perché il suo insegnante di laboratorio alla Royal Academy abbia fatto il suo nome tra quelli dei “volontari” del suo corso per un tirocinio di sette settimane come insegnante di recitazione. Più ci pensa e più gli sembra insensato, ma Louis, per quanto odi dover fare ciò che gli dicono gli altri, sa mettere da parte il suo orgoglio – o la sua etica, come si ostina a definirla lui – quando le circostanze lo richiedono.   
E poi, l’unica risposta che avevano ricevuto le sue proteste era stato un “Consideralo uno stage. O un contributo alla società” del professor Cowell, che aveva accompagnato le sue parole a quell’espressione che sembra dire “farai come ti dico, non voglio più parlarne”.   
La cosa grave, che mette a tacere l’insofferenza di Louis a qualsiasi tipo di autorità, è il fatto che Simon Cowell è anche suo zio. La faccenda, perciò, ha uno spessore un filino più consistente.   
Per questo motivo il giovane Tomlinson dovrà cercare di insegnare i fondamenti del teatro ad un gruppo di mocciosi avidi di crediti.   
Che poi, in realtà, questo è ciò che pensa di fare dopo la laurea. Dannata etica.

La ragione della frenesia mattutina di Louis, del cappello di lana che porta a rovescio e del cellulare che vibra incessantemente senza che lui vi badi, è una: è in ritardo.   
Getta sé stesso e le sue cose nella Porsche con l’aria di chi è mosso dal vento, mette in moto e, finalmente risponde al telefono. È Eleanor. Vuole saper dov’è. Glielo dice.   
“Un corso di recitazione?! Perché non me l’hai detto?” fa lei, con il tono vagamente stridulo che Louis, in qualunque circostanza e situazione, assocerebbe istintivamente ad una donna arrabbiata.   
Si domanda perché non gliel’abbia detto. Ma è sulla Gloucester Road, sforzandosi maledettamente di mantenere i quaranta a l’ora, diretto ad un liceo statale in cui passerà nove ore a settimana per sette settimane. E non ha neanche avuto il tempo di preparare una dannata lezione. Non è proprio nella condizione adatta ad elaborare una risposta soddisfacente.   
Quindi opta per un “E’ una cosa da niente, El. Ho i vigili davanti, devo attaccare”, mentendo fin troppo bene.

  
***

Harry non conosce, esattamente, il motivo per cui ha deciso di frequentare il corso di recitazione. Era un modo come un altro di avere qualcosa scritto sotto la voce attività extra nel suo curriculum scolastico.   
Adesso è nei sotterranei della scuola, in un’aula fatiscente adibita a teatro, insieme ad un gruppo di altre persone, tutte in attesa del professore.   
Forse si è iscritto semplicemente perché era curioso. Da giorni a scuola non si fa che parlare di questo nuovo insegnante, giovanissimo, pare, un genio.   
“E’ tipo il nipote di un pezzo grosso della Royal Academy” gli dice Niall Horan, un ragazzo irlandese che ha appena conosciuto. Ad Harry piace questo Niall, perché ride sempre senza apparente motivo e dice che vuole tenersi alla larga dalle ragazze, perché sono tutte fuori di testa. Harry ha il sospetto che gli piaccia qualcuno.   
L’insegnante è in ritardo, per questo Harry si congeda da Niall per fare un salto ai distributori automatici e prendere una bottiglia d’acqua.   
Colpisce distrattamente la macchina con un pugno quando non vede il resto scendere e, in quel momento un tipo trafelato compare alla sua sinistra, si guarda intorno, lo vede e “Ehi” gli urla.   
“Ciao” risponde Harry, staccandosi dalla macchinetta.   
“Sai dov’è l’aula di recitazione?” fa il tipo, con gli occhi celesti e i capelli castano chiaro che spuntano da un cappello al rovescio.   
“Devo andarci anch’io” gli fa cenno di seguirlo.   
Il tizio cammina in fretta, apparentemente in ansia, ma Harry non fa fatica a stargli dietro.   
“Io sono Harry” gli dice, porgendogli la mano.   
“Louis” fa quello, stringendogliela frettolosamente.   
Percorrono il resto del tragitto in silenzio. Harry vorrebbe chiedergli se si sono già visti da qualche parte, se gli piace il teatro o se è lì anche lui senza un motivo, cose così. Non lo fa. Dice, invece, quando sono ormai all’ingresso dell’aula di recitazione: “Comunque, tranquillo, tanto il prof non è arrivato”  
Louis, a quel punto, ridacchia, visibilmente più rilassato. Se ne esce con un “Veramente, sono io il prof” che riesce a spiazzare Harry come nessun’ altra frase avrebbe potuto.   
Si toglie il cappello storto, poggia la sua borsa a tracolla su un lato del palco, si posiziona ad una certa distanza dal gruppo di studenti e si schiarisce la voce.   
“Sono Louis” dice, ed Harry vede riflessa nelle facce di pochi altri quella che suppone sia la sua espressione.   
Beh, è effettivamente giovane. Ma non ha l’aria di un genio, più di un idolo pop.  È bello.   
“Sono il vostro insegnante di recitazione e non ho francamente la più pallida idea di come iniziare, quindi non me ne vogliate se improvviso”   
Alcuni ridono.   
“Beh, innanzitutto posso dire che recitare è, per così dire, una condizione. C’è chi ha talento e chi non ne ha, ma in linea di massima non si recita se non ci si pone nella condizione di volerlo. Ora, dal momento che questo è un corso extra, non riceverete alcun tipo di valutazione. Ve lo dico subito: qui non facciamo  
scuola, io cerco di insegnarvi quello che so, voi cercate di imparare. I più bravi, con molta probabilità, mi saranno più simpatici dei meno bravi, ma non vengo pagato per essere imparziale. Beh, a dirla tutta, non vengo proprio pagato.”  
Altre risate si levano tra il gruppo di studenti. Harry può vedere le loro espressioni, quasi inevitabilmente ammirate. Alcuni si siedono a terra, come godendosi uno spettacolo.  
“Dunque” dice Louis, alzando le sopracciglia “se vi vergognate, siete orgogliosi , temete di fare brutta figura o che so io, non vi metterete mai nella condizione di recitare. Poi, se avete talento o meno, quella è un’altra questione.”   
Nessuno lo interrompe, nessuno sembra non essere concentrato. Un lieve brusio si leva solo quando “Vi darò dei compiti per casa” dice. “Niente di impossibile, dovrete imparare delle battute, curare le espressioni allo specchio, roba così. Siete liberi di non farli e lasciare questo corso. Dovete divertirvi, non sentirvi costretti.”  
Harry odia imparare le cose a memoria. Proprio non ci riesce, a ricordare delle cose, se non ci trova dietro una formula, una regola, un qualche meccanismo da capire. Ci anche aveva pensato, prima di iscriversi al corso, ma la sua inettitudine recitativa è tanto palese che puntava a ricevere parti insignificanti, o ad arrangiarsi come meglio avrebbe potuto. In ogni caso, sa con certezza che non lascerà il corso.   
“Ciò a cui stavo pensando” continua Louis “sarebbe mettere insieme una rappresentazione per la fine di  
Dicembre. Romeo e Giulietta, niente di più scontato.   
Beh, come saprete tutti, Romeo e Giulietta è una tragedia. Parafrasando De Cervantes, ammazzare il tempo è l’essenza della commedia, quello della tragedia è uccidere l’eternità. Avete idea di cosa possa significare?”  
“Beh” dice una ragazza bionda, che ad Harry sembra si chiami Taylor, o qualcosa del genere. “Nelle tragedie generalmente muoiono tutti. Quindi l’eternità non c’è”  
Louis ride, gettando la testa all’indietro. “Più o meno. La tragedia deve essere resa talmente bene da distruggere la serenità dello spettatore, da turbarlo nel profondo. Hai ragione, nelle tragedie muoiono quasi tutti. La morte si deve sentire, mi spiego?”  
Silenzio.   
“Chiaramente non mi aspetto tutto questo da voi. Solo, immedesimatevi, divertitevi, diventate il personaggio.”   
Louis, poi, spiega che non si faranno provini per le parti, che vedrà lui con il passare dei giorni come organizzare la cosa e in realtà neanche lui ha idea di come fare.   
Harry ha fissato Louis tutto il tempo. Lui se n’è accorto.

  
Louis, però, esce dalla scuola un’ora più tardi, quando la campanella annuncia la fine delle lezioni per tutti. È che il preside, amico intimo di Simon, voleva vederlo.   
Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma la situazione gli piace. Le facce degli studenti del suo corso erano semplicemente adoranti durante la lezione – una faccia in particolare – e potrebbe essere stata la prima volta in cui è entrato nell’ufficio di un preside ad uno scopo che non fosse quello di prendere una sospensione: gli ha offerto un thè, il signor Greene.   
Per questo raggiunge la sua Porsche nel parcheggio decisamente di buon umore. Un tizio con gli occhi da fattone è poggiato ad una berlina d’epoca, bianca alla sua destra.   
“Bella macchina, amico” gli dice. Louis “Anche la tua” risponde, con palese ironia. Mentre sta per mettere in  moto, vede il ragazzo che lo fissava raggiungere il fattone e salire sulla sua macchina oscena.   
Strana accoppiata, pensa.   
Beh, sì, Louis è di buon umore.


	2. Tradimenti, talent scout e One Direction

È in un pub, di sabato sera, che Louis scopre che il fattone con la berlina bianca, che ultimamente sembra incontrare pressappoco ovunque, si chiama Nick Grimshaw. Nessuno sa quanti anni abbia e si definisce un talent scout. È strano, ma Louis è probabilmente troppo ubriaco per pensarci. Riconosce anche il ragazzo del suo corso, Harry, mentre parla al bancone con un barista, portandosi a tratti le dita tra i capelli, come se flirtasse.  
Louis, in un pensiero fugace nella sua ubriachezza molesta, trova che sia bello. Ma non riesce a concentrarcisi troppo, perché Liam Payne, con un sorriso a trentadue denti e le gote rosse pur non avendo bevuto, sta battendo per l’ennesima volta Zayn a braccio di ferro.  
“Io non capisco” gli fa Eleanor, ridendo in modo insensato, con gli occhi lucidi “E’ ubriaco, perché continua a voler fare a braccio di ferro?”  
“Lo fa proprio perché è ubriaco, El” Louis le cinge la vita con un braccio, in un gesto abituale. Quando si volta, il suo sguardo scivola casualmente sul bancone al di là del locale, incontrando gli occhi apparentemente chiari di quell’Harry. Che lo sta indicando. Con tanto di braccio e dito tesi, mentre muove le labbra vicino all’orecchio del barista. Louis ricambia lo sguardo, neanche fosse una gara a chi ride per ultimo. Harry non sembra imbarazzato, né colto in fragrante, semplicemente solleva il braccio con il quale lo indicava e lo saluta, mostrando un sorriso bianchissimo che Louis, in un altro pensiero fugace nella sua ubriachezza molesta, trova bello.  
Ricambia il saluto con un cenno del capo, tornando a scolarsi la sua birra. Eleanor raggiunge la ragazza di Zayn, una certa Perrie - che Louis proprio non capisce cosa possa avere di attraente -, ma lui non rimane solo per molto, perché qualcuno, in quel momento, picchietta sulla sua spalla.  
  
Nick ha minacciato Harry che sarebbe andato a parlare “col biondino pop”, come ha preso a chiamarlo, se non l’avesse fatto lui. Harry, considerando che Nick è molto ubriaco, e che il biondino in questione – che biondino non è – è momentaneamente solo, si allontana dal bancone, senza staccare un attimo gli occhi da lui, come se potesse perderlo tra la gente. Lo raggiunge e, in effetti, questo Louis è piuttosto basso, in modo quasi tenero. La sua espressione, tuttavia, è inconsciamente tagliente, quando Harry gli picchietta sulla spalla e lui si volta.  
“Ciao”  
“Ciao, ragazzo riccio” gli sorride Louis, mostrando i denti dritti e bianchi.  
“Harry” gli ricorda.  
“Ah, lo so. Sei quello del distributore automatico”  
Harry sorride, scioccamente contento, “Sì,  _prof_ ”  
Entrambi sobbalzano quando, in quel momento, un tale con un giacchetto degli Yankees salta sulle spalle di Louis, “Buh!” gridando e facendogli versare a terra metà birra.  
“Loueh, che fai?” biascica, palesemente ubriaco. Louis indica Harry con un gesto, a mo’ di spiegazione, tamponandosi la macchia di birra sulla maglietta. Lo sguardo del ragazzo su Harry è attento, come più lucido, “Ciao, io sono Zayn”  
“Harry”  
“Vuoi unirti a noi, Harry?” fa Zayn, indicando il tavolo alle sue spalle. Harry ci pensa un attimo. Non vorrebbe essere di troppo. Guarda Louis, che non sembra averne nulla in contrario, mentre è ancora alle prese con la propria maglietta, e ne solleva un lembo mostrando la pancia.  
“Sì, grazie”  
   
Louis sta osservando Harry, seduto ad un paio di posti da lui, il modo in cui tutti sono stati immediatamente presi dalla sua presenza. Il modo in cui parla, in cui si muove, è come magnetico e in qualche modo intrigante, per quanto possa esserlo un adolescente. In due parole, ha del fascino, il ragazzino, e tutti sembrano subirlo. Louis è piuttosto sorpreso dal suo saperci fare con la gente.  
Dieci minuti dopo che Harry ha posato il posteriore sulla sedia dove tuttora si trova, Liam, Zayn, Stan, quella Perrie, tre sue amiche ed Eleanor hanno iniziato a parlare con lui come con un amicone, ridendo, annuendo e facendogli domande, neanche fosse un ospite di prestigio in mezzo a quel gruppo di gente ubriaca. Tutti gli offrono da bere, Harry rifiuta. “Devo guidare” fa. Louis ridacchia tra sé.  
Harry dice di essere nato nel Cheshire, di avere una sorella maggiore. Racconta di aver perso un anno di scuola, dice di voler andare in America. Risponde, quando glielo chiedono, che sì, i suoi tatuaggi hanno un significato e che no, non ce l’ha la ragazza.  
Zayn insiste ad offrirgli una birra, Liam lo prende in giro per la sua parlata lenta. Harry guarda Louis, ogni tanto.  
Nick Grimshaw,  _il talent scout,_ arriva dopo un po’, interrompendo un aneddoto di Stan riguardo una smutandata subita nel treno per lo Yorkshire, e “Andiamo, Haz” biascica, toccandosi i capelli, “Saluta i tuoi amichetti”    
Harry, allora, si alza, ringrazia per la birra, saluta con la mano, guarda Louis e “A lunedì” dice.  
Louis sorride, alza il bicchiere, “A lunedì.”  
***  
Louis Tomlinson è una persona tendenzialmente annoiata. Ci prova anche, a rendere interessante la propria esistenza. Cerca di sperimentare cose nuove, di vivere alla giornata, di prendere tutto come un gioco, ma questo gioco è comunque noioso. Di fondo, Louis pensa che alla sua vita manchi qualcosa. O magari è solo insoddisfazione adolescenziale un filo in ritardo. Nel frattempo, deve stare a sentire Stan Lucas e le sue assurde idee da verginello nerd.  
“Ti dico” gli sta, appunto, dicendo “che dovremmo andarci”  
Louis sospira, porta due dita alla radice del naso piccolo, teatralmente e “Stanley” scandisce “spiegami in che modo cambierà la nostra giornata il concerto di una boyband.”  
Non bada a Stan che scuote la testa, come profondamente deluso dalla sua scarsa perspicacia.  
“ _One Direction,_ poi. Che cazzo di nome è  _One Direction_?”  
“Hai idea delle fighette che ci saranno?”  
“Oh, Gesù”  
“Ho chiamato anche Liam e Zayn” fa Stan, mettendogli in mano un volantino spiegazzato “È per la settimana prossima”  
“Sei uno sfigato, Lucas”  
“Intanto scopo più di te”  
Louis ride, senza dire niente.  
   
Nel pomeriggio va in Accademia,  per fare a Simon il resoconto della prima lezione. Non ha capito esattamente il perché di questa sua ultima fissa, ma è ovvio che è meglio assecondare Simon Cowell, lo sanno tutti.  
Simon lo accoglie nel suo ufficio, gli chiede con distacco come sta, gli offre un thè alla macchinetta e prende a domandargli sulla lezione, com’è andata, se ha trovato i ragazzi interessati, se la presenza era notevole. Louis risponde, con altrettanto distacco.  
Poi come da noiosa, estenuante abitudine, risale sulla Porsche, passa da Starbucks a prendere due frappuccini e va da Eleanor.  
Londra gli saetta sui finestrini dell’auto, sulle lenti dei Rayban, dentro agli occhi. Se c’è una cosa di cui Louis non si stancherà mai, che non smetterà mai di suonargli così perfetta, poetica, quella è Londra.  
La sua vita diventa un po’ meno noiosa, quando sale le scale dell’appartamento di Eleanor, apre la porta con il suo doppione della chiave e vede, dritto di fronte a sé, sul divano, Eleanor e un tale che, be’, fanno inequivocabilmente sesso. Loro si accorgono di lui. Il tizio lo guarda seccato, col fiatone che gli gonfia le guance scavate. L’espressione di Louis non potrebbe umanamente essere più sorpresa di quella di Eleanor, come se il fatto che lui si presentasse a casa sua senza avvertire fosse di un raro eccezionale.  
Louis potrebbe mettersi a sbraitare, a prendere a calci il tizio e fare un teatro di scenate, ma gli viene istintivo limitarsi a chiudersi la porta alle spalle, come togliendo il disturbo, e portarsi via i suoi frappuccini.  
   
“Cioè, fammi capire” ripete Liam, petulante, per l’ennesima volta. “Hai preso e te ne sei andato?”  
Louis annuisce.  
“Così, senza fare niente?” fa, e i suoi occhi sono eccessivamente spalancati, a Louis quasi viene da ridere.  
“Sì”  
“E la cosa non ti perplime?”  
Sbuffa un “Non saprei”, tremendamente onesto. Louis non sa, non sa che dire, che pensare, se dispiacersi, se essere incazzato. Sta con Eleanor da una vita, e questo ora come ora non gli sembra altro che un notevole cambiamento nella routine della sua esistenza.  
“Come puoi  _non sapere_ , Louis?!”  
“LeeYum” biascica Zayn, sentendosi evidentemente in dovere di esaurire la sua dose massima giornaliera di circa cento parole e “se non interessa a lui, non vedo come siano affari tuoi”  
Louis comincia a chiedersi se per caso non è un po’ fuori di testa, ma come spesso accade, Stan interviene rivelandosi l’amico di cui, suo malgrado,  _ha bisogno._  
“Be’, sarai libero per le fighette al concerto”  
Louis ride, strizzando gli occhi chiari, prima che il suo cellulare vibri una notifica.  
Harry Styles gli ha inviato una richiesta di amicizia su Facebook. La accetta, sorridendo in direzione di Liam, che continua a scuotere la testa tra sé. E Louis non ha veramente niente, da dire. 


	3. Amore cavalleresco, Romeo e Giulietta e ovviamente Facebook

Londra è fredda, stamattina. Harry, comunque, non indossa nulla sopra la sua t-shirt preferita, che Michael continua a guardare con disapprovazione, da sotto il ciuffo di capelli blu.  
"Ti meriteresti una febbre"  
Harry proprio non comprende il problema di Michael Clifford nei confronti dell'inverno. Ridacchia, guardandolo stringersi nella sua giacca con aria arcigna, mentre salgono le scale per l'ingresso a scuola.  
"Cinque secondi d'estate, Harry" si lagna, come se dipendesse da lui "è chiedere troppo?"  
"Suppongo di sì, in ottobre"  
L'aria di Michael è platealmente disperata, mentre attraversano l'ingresso, in silenzio, come pensando ciascuno ai fatti suoi.  
Harry, per inciso, è con la mente alla terza ora, in un'aula sotto la scuola, su un ragazzo con gli occhi chiari, la voce sottile, il beanie al rovescio.  
Caccia un "Mh?" distratto, alla gomitata di Michael.  
"Ho sentito una voce" fa quello, annoiato.  
"Ti capita spesso?"  
Michael malcela un sorrisetto e "Non cazzeggiare, Haz", dice: "Gira voce che piaci alla Swift"  
Ma Harry non presta attenzione, e nemmeno bada a  _cercare_ di ricordare nella sua memoria qualcuno di nome Swift, perché ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, quale ad esempio il fatto che ha appena catalogato come  _importante_  il pensare a quanto sia bello il tale di recitazione, per dire.  
Ma è chiaro che Michael pretende un po’ di più, per questo gli concede un "What?", cercando di apparire, che so, annoiato e non tragicamente sciocco come si sente.  
Clifford scandisce per bene: "Taylor Swift, Harry, vuole che le strimpelli l'arpetta"  
Harry tace, si chiede per un attimo se non abbia sentito male. Quando realizza che sì, Michael Clifford ha davvero detto  _strimpelli l’arpetta,_ scoppia a ridere, forte, noncurante degli sguardi su di sé.  
“Io e Luke saltiamo la terza ora” annuncia Michael a un certo punto “Ci stai?”  
Sono in prossimità dell’aula di matematica, Harry può vedere Michael già occhieggiare la scala antincendio, impaziente di andarci a fumare come Harry l’ha visto fare pressappoco ogni giorno, dal primo.  
“Ho recitazione, a terza ora”  
“A maggior ragione”  
Harry sorride, si passa una mano tra i capelli, gli volta le spalle. “Buona lezione, Mickey”  
La sua risata riempie di nuovo i corridoi ormai deserti, quando Michael “Ricordati la Swift, fighetta!” grida, “Amore cavalleresco!”  
  
***  
  
  
Londra era fredda, stamattina. Louis ha dovuto svegliarsi presto, perché quando non ha lezione per conto suo, pare, deve farla a quelli del liceo. Non si è volutamente posto troppe domande, quando gliele hanno piazzate anche di mattina, ma oggi lo ha svegliato il cellulare. La voce di Eleanor, seria, ha pronunciato un “Dobbiamo parlare” nel suo modo involontariamente autoritario. Louis non è per niente sicuro di _doverle_ qualcosa. Lei è nel torto, come Liam Payne si ostina a ripetergli, non richiesto, da qualche giorno a questa parte. Perciò ha detto di no, più per principio che per vero rifiuto, o rancore. Ed ora, mentre scende le scale del liceo statale che ancora deve decidere se gli è simpatico o no, non è esattamente pimpante. La motivazione è principalmente il fatto che è tornato ad annoiarsi.  
Posa la borsa a tracolla contro il palchetto, insieme alla giacca, e va a sedersi su una delle sedie di plastica adibite a posti per il pubblico.  
Sospira, si accende una sigaretta con aria un po’ sconfitta e cerca di impostare una lezione su due piedi. Rinuncia subito dopo.  
Arriva a fare ciò che evita di fare da giorni, ciò che di per sé combatte da tutta la vita: pensare.    
Pensa, Louis, e i suoi stessi pensieri hanno forma di problemi, ed è una cosa che lo fa sentire molto una fanciulla adolescente. Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa blaterare durante la lezione, di come scegliere le parti per quella rappresentazione del cazzo, ed ha la rassegnata certezza che farà una figuraccia, ma inevitabilmente, dovrà puntare il dito su studenti a caso, fare cambi di personaggi continui e creare un mare di problemi. Sbuffa una nuvoletta grigiastra di fumo, si sistema il ciuffo con due dita con aria indolente. Fingerà di avere una strategia, e vada come vada.  
Il suo sguardo cade casualmente sulla propria gamba, che si muove frenetica, come in preda di un tic nervoso, e Louis si sta chiedendo con poco interesse se non abbia sviluppato una sorta di iperattività, il che spiegherebbe, in parte, la sua maledetta noia.  
Una seconda sigaretta va a sostituirsi alla prima, e i pensieri adolescenti di Louis sono, come per quegli assurdi flussi di coscienza, sul prossimo sabato, sugli One Direction e su quel malato di Stan, quando la porta si apre, con uno scatto rumoroso.  
Ad entrare, con aria lievemente trafelata, è quel ragazzino riccio, quell'Harry, che si ferma a qualche passo dalle sedie, lo guarda, si guarda intorno e poi lo guarda di nuovo.  
"Stai fumando" gli fa, in modo abbastanza ovvio. Louis lo squadra per un attimo.  
È alto, con le gambe lunghissime strette in un paio di jeans neri, ed ha proprio l'aria di un ragazzino, con le sue converse distrutte e i ricci spettinati, che contrasta con le spalle larghe, le mani grandi, la mascella squadrata. È un bel ragazzino, Louis pensa che dovrebbe passare più tempo con qualche ragazza che con quel Grimshaw.  
Gli porge la propria sigaretta con aria spavalda e "Vuoi?" gli fa.  
Harry la guarda, come soppesandola, "È un trabocchetto?" chiede, divertito, "Mi denuncerai alle autorità?"  
Ridacchia, Louis, "Sei sempre così sospettoso?"  
Harry sorride e non risponde. Rifiuta la sigaretta, che Louis riporta alle proprie labbra, e gli si siede accanto senza chiederglielo.  
"Sei in anticipo" constata Louis, nel mezzo di uno sbuffo di fumo. Harry lo sta fissando, come al solito. E il suono della campanella subito dopo sembra confermare le sue parole.  
"Anche tu" dice Harry, con un'aria come di finta sfida, che fa sorridere Louis, mentre spegne la sigaretta a terra.  
"Non avevo niente da fare. Tu che scusa hai?"  
Probabilmente Harry l'avrebbe pure trovata, una scusa da rifilargli, ma un vociare per le scale, sempre più vicino, annuncia rumorosamente l'entrata in aula di un gruppetto di studenti, alcuni dei quali guardano Harry e Louis come curiosi, altri si mettono semplicemente a sedere.  
Louis sospira, issa le braccia sulle proprie cosce e si alza.  
Avete presente quando avete sotto gli occhi qualcosa, e vi viene voglia di, che so, toccarla? Così è, del tutto incondizionato, per Louis, quando ha esattamente sotto gli occhi i capelli di Harry. Ed ha già allungato una mano, Harry se n'è già accorto, che Louis realizza che non sarebbe esattamente una buona idea, e devia la traiettoria alla sua spalla, dove posa una sottospecie di pacca amichevole.  
È stato un attimo e nessuno se n'è accorto, quindi Louis ignora lo sguardo di Harry su di sé e i suoi bei capelli e si posiziona al suo posto, davanti al palchetto, in attesa che il gruppo di studenti sia abbastanza folto.  
   
Li guarda uno ad uno cercando di riordinare le idee. Sono pressappoco lo stesso numero della scorsa volta, constata, giusto in caso Simon glielo chieda.  
"Buongiorno", abbozza, tentando di apparire come uno con la situazione vagamente in pugno.  
Harry continua a guardarlo, con una strana curiosità. Gli piace il suo modo di fare sicuro, da adulto presuntuoso, e il suo apparire sempre spontaneamente divertito, come se non prendesse mai niente troppo sul serio. Ad Harry piacerebbe parlare con Louis, di una cosa qualsiasi, uscire con lui e i suoi amici strani, essergli amico.  
A riscuoterlo da questo pensiero imbarazzante, è una mano che gli si posa sulla stessa spalla dov'era quella di Louis. Si volta. Il ragazzo biondo dell'altra volta, Niall, gli sorride gioviale, mostrando l'apparecchio ai denti, e indica il posto accanto alla sedia di Harry. Harry semplicemente annuisce, sorridendogli di rimando.  
"Febbraio è vicino, baldi giovani" sta dicendo Louis, con un sorrisetto. Esita un po', cerca di fare brevemente il punto della situazione, con la gamba che continua ad agitarsi.  
"Oggi assegniamo i ruoli per Romeo e Giulietta" annuncia, sperando in un lampo di genio. "Non ci saranno parti per tutti, ma saranno necessari costumisti, truccatori, addetti alle luci e due o tre individui che si becchino crediti sulla fatica altrui"  
I ragazzi ridono. Louis pensa distrattamente di essere un genio, ad improvvisare.  
"Ora, come alle elementari, alzino le mani coloro i quali non vogliono avere una parte"  
Una percentuale consistente della classe alza la mano. Lui li guarda, annuisce, cerca di non avere un'espressione che dice troppo  _siete delle seghe scansafatiche_  e continua ad improvvisare.  
Niall non alza la mano, la posa sullo schienale della sedia di Harry con aria gradassa. Harry, dal canto suo, si pente di non averlo fatto, quando lo sguardo di Louis si posa su di lui, e un ghigno abbastanza stronzo gli si dipinge in volto.  
"Tu" lo chiama. Harry risponde al suo sguardo come con pacato rimprovero. "Se non ti secca, dovresti alzarti, presentarti e dirci una cazzata qualsiasi su di te" gli fa, perché tanto vale divertirsi un po', con questa storia del professore.  
Harry si alza, tossicchia, Niall gli dà una gomitata giocosa. "Sono Harry Styles" dice, sentendosi molto una fanciulla succinta ad un provino per il Grande Fratello, o un alcolizzato ad una riunione in comunità, ma il suo "Ho diciassette anni. E non so recitare" riceve delle risatine, anziché un applauso incoraggiante.  
"A tutto c'è rimedio, Harry Styles" sorride Louis, smagliante, "Interpreterai Romeo"  
Harry lo guarda, apparentemente sorpreso.  
"Diventerai almeno decente entro la fine del corso, te lo prometto"  
Altre risate. Anche quella di Harry, bassa e vibrante. Bella.  
"Puoi tornare a sedere, Romeo", Louis gli fa un occhiolino, ed Harry continua a sorridere, tra sé, ancora un po' allibito nell'immaginarsi in abiti di scena e matita negli occhi.  
Una ragazza bionda e briosa che si presenta come Taylor Swift – ad Harry il nome dice qualcosa – si propone come Giulietta, Niall riceve la parte di Mercuzio, uno del corso di inglese quella di Tebaldo. Poi Harry perde l’attenzione, limitandosi a concentrarsi sui capelli di Louis, sulle sue mani piccole e i suoi pantaloni rossicci, sui suoi denti dritti. E sui commenti divertenti di Niall che, a detta sua, semplicemente  _adora questo tizio_. Gli porge con entusiasmo un cinque da schiacciare, molto random, al suono della campanella.    
***  
  
  
Harry è disteso sul divano della sala, con aria meditativa. In realtà si sta annoiando, perché Lux, la bambina a cui fa da babysitter, si è addormentata. Si può dire finalmente? Finalmente. Tuttavia, Harry non sa cosa fare, per questo si trascina sulle gambe il pc di Tom Atkin con inerzia, lo accende, si collega abusivamente alla WiFi di un qualche vicino – WiFi senza password al giorno d’oggi? E pensare che credeva esistessero solo nelle serie tv  _yankee_  – e prende a scrollare la propria bacheca di Facebook.  
Ed è così che dalla noia passa alla desolazione più totale. Un certo Ed GiveMeLove Sheeran, per esempio, che non ricorda di aver aggiunto, scrive qualcosa sul proprio mp3 smarrito. Certa gente, pensa Harry, decisamente prende troppo sul serio il “A cosa stai pensando?”. Oppure una certa pagina a cui sempre non ricorda di aver messo mi piace, pubblica la foto di una donna nuda. Da quando ad Harry interessano le donne nude? O lo stesso Niall, che commenta la differenza tra i suoi peli del petto e quelli di un suo amico di nome Olly Troublemaker Murs. In un inglese vergognoso, tra l’altro.  
Se avesse qualcuno che lo ascoltasse in questo momento, spenderebbe giusto due parole sull’imbarazzante degrado dei social network moderni, o magari scriverebbe qualcosa a riguardo. Magari su Facebook.  
E la cosa peggiore, di cui si vergogna sinceramente, è che lo fa. Un po’ come una critica a se stesso.  
 _Gente che inveisce contro facebook su facebook. Ha senso._  
Tempo due minuti, che ha sette mi piace, uno dei quali è di Louis Tomlinson che, toh, ha accettato la sua richiesta di amicizia, una settimana fa _._  Harry dovrebbe decisamente iniziare a dare un’occhiata in più alle proprie notifiche.  
Ora, non inizierà certo con la mafia dei like it, favore-a-te-favore-a-me.  
Ma in realtà, dopo neanche tre minuti passati a bighellonare sul suo “diario”, gli ha già messo mi piace praticamente a qualsiasi cosa. Stati, link, foto. Ed Harry lo può giurare, non aveva un vero è proprio scopo ultimo, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi abbastanza fiero del suo operato, nel momento in cui il laptop di Tom squilla un messaggio.  
  
 _Louis: non entrerai nelle mie grazie con i mi piace di fb ragazzo riccio u.u_  
  
 _Tu: preferisci i preferiti di twitter? ;)_  
  
 _Louis: twitter è per ragazzine e idoli pop_  
  
 _Tu: tumblr?_  
  
 _Louis: tumblr è per froci e ragazzine depresse u.u_  
  
 _Tu: io ho tumblr :O_  
  
 _Louis: anch’io XD_  
  
 _Tu: ti ci vedo come ragazzina depressa hahah_  
  
 _Louis: da che pulpito, romeo è.é_  
  
 _Tu: argh romeo DDDD:_  
  
 _Louis: diffidi delle mie capacità?_  
  
 _Tu: diffido delle mie_  
  
 _Louis: non ti stai mettendo nella condizione ragazzo riccio u.u_  
  
 _Tu: dovrai darmi lezioni extra_  
  
 _Louis: solo se continui a mettermi mi piace :3_  
  
 _Tu: affare fatto XD_  
  
E vanno avanti così per un po’, finché Harry non si dimentica il motivo per cui ce l’aveva tanto con Facebook e finché Lux non si risveglia, strillando il suo disappunto in merito.  


	4. Amici molesti, flirt nerd e un certo Horan

Ad Harry fischiano le orecchie. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, si aggiusta il berretto di lana pesante sulla nuca e imposta per la quarta volta il codice del suo armadietto. Che, per la quarta volta, non si apre. Harry è francamente un po’ seccato, dal dover chiedere tutte le volte aiuto al collaboratore scolastico. Perciò e per il mal di testa che lo tormenta dalle sette di questa mattina, rinuncia a prendere i libri per la prossima lezione e riporre quelli di trigonometria, ma quando fa per voltarsi e andare, senza libri, in contro al suo destino, si ritrova addosso a qualcuno apparentemente apparso alle sue spalle.   
“Clifford, fanculo, la smetti di farmi appostamenti?! E che hai fatto ai capelli?”   
Michael, ovviamente, si apre in un sorriso che probabilmente vuole essere molto fascinoso, ma che stona col tentativo di tirar fuori la faccia dal proprio giubbotto imbottito e dai sopracitati capelli che, be’, sono blu. Michael ci passa una mano guantata in mezzo come con profondo orgoglio. “Belli, vero?”   
Le orecchie di Harry fischiano ancora di più, come a risposta della sua domanda.   
“Mi hai bloccato di nuovo l’armadietto, Michael?” chiede, con esasperazione.   
L’espressione del tipo-dai-capelli-blu è accusatoria, mentre risponde “I tuoi codici sono troppo prevedibili, Haz, sta diventando sempre meno divertente”  
“Ti dico mai che sei molesto?”  
“Com’è che parli così tanto, oggi, love? Ho controllato il tuo orario-“  
“Perché diavolo controlli il mio orario?”  
“-E oggi fa schifo, quindi adesso vieni con me e bigiamo le tue materie penose, ti va?”   
Harry vuole molto bene a Michael, in fondo e anche se al suo “Poi mi sblocchi l’armadietto?”, il sorriso che riceve è molto poco rassicurante, Harry si mette l’Eastpack in spalla e lo segue.

  
Gli altri sono vicino l’auto di Calum, un tipo con la faccia da ragazzino che Harry adora, e ondeggiano la testa a tempo di una canzone degli Arctic Monkeys. Harry non li troverebbe tanto ridicoli, forse, se non avesse mal di testa.   
La giornata, per il resto, è pressappoco uguale a tutte le giornate trascorse con Luke, Ashton, Michael e Calum. Vanno a casa di Luke, perché è quella più vicina, vuota e perché c’è lo schermo grande per giocare alla PS3. Harry gioca, puntualmente perde, Ashton gli chiede, in modo curioso e forse un po’ inopportuno, notizie su sua sorella Gemma, Michael tira fuori un po’ d’erba trovata chissà dove e Calum si comporta come al solito, col suo modo di intendersela con Michael e con i suoi strani riferimenti che fanno sospettare ad Harry che sia piuttosto gay. Si chiede se gli altri se ne siano accorti.   
E quando capitano giornate così Harry si diverte, tutto sommato, ma oggi ha questo mal di testa, e sta perdendo di nuovo a Fifa 2011, e il suo cellulare vibra incessantemente nella tasca dei propri jeans, e allora permette ad Ashton di segnargli l’ultimo goal, getta il joystick in malo modo sul divano, ma ci ripensa e lo ripone al suo posto sulla console, toglie la canna dalle mani di Mickey e prende un tiro. Tossicchia, nel pugno stretto, ma va già un po’ meglio.   
“Styles, o hai un vibratore nei pantaloni o dovresti seriamente rispondere al telefono. Sento il rumore da qua”   
E’ Nick. Gli dice di essere davanti alla sua scuola, e che lui non c’è.   
_“Perché non rispondi a quel cazzo di aggeggio, a mamma? Che te l’ho comprato a fare?”_  
Harry ridacchia, ma afferra lo zaino, col cellulare tra l’orecchio e la spalla, saluta tutti con un “bye” che riceve in risposta diti medi alzati e si affretta ad andare, a piedi, dove Nick gli ha indicato.   
Agli amici di Harry, Nick o non piace o piace troppo. Harry l’ha conosciuto una sera in cui pioveva, la sua bici aveva bucato, e Nick e la sua oscena berlina bianca hanno avuto un po’ di pietà. Lo ha portato ad una festa, quella sera e lo ha presentato a gente più o meno famosa come se fossero grandi amici. Solo alla fine, quando era Harry a guidare la berlina perché Nick era troppo ubriaco, gli ha detto di lavorare alla BBC. E una settimana dopo gli ha regalato un iPhone.   
E’ una strana persona, Nick Grimshaw, ed Harry, di nove anni più piccolo di lui, si ritrova troppo spesso a tirarlo fuori dai casini. Ma tutto sommato si fida di lui, per questo sale sulla sua auto, colpisce con il proprio il pugno che gli porge, si fa sporcare una guancia di rossetto da Aimee Phillips, una ragazza con i capelli rossi da cui Nick è momentaneamente ossessionato, e non chiede neanche una volta, dove stanno andando:  
a pranzo, scoprirà, sei canzoni di Christina Aguilera dopo, in un locale ad occhio e croce country vicino Piccadilly, totalmente random. Harry ormai non si sorprende più, di queste improvvisate. Non gli ha mai chiesto nemmeno perché ci tiene tanto ad averlo intorno. Non è affatto sicuro, di volerlo sapere.   
Siedono ad uno dei tavoli del locale, quelli messi in mezzo alla sala, mentre Aimee mostra ad Harry le proprie unghie e lui annuisce, senza aver capito effettivamente il punto. Nick ordina per tutti e tre hamburger e brownies, intreccia le dita sotto il proprio mento e “ _So”_ dice, con aria confidenziale, “hai rimorchiato il biondino che ti piace?”   
Rotea gli occhi, Harry, rivolto a Aimee. Prende un sorso della coca cola che gli hanno appena portato, si asciuga la bocca sul tovagliolino di carta lentamente, prendendo tempo, sperando che la domanda cada nel nulla, ma Nick non si distrae. Lo guarda, con un mezzo sorriso come a dire “non ho niente da fare, non mi freghi”.   
“No” gli dice, allora.   
“Non gli piaci?” ipotizza Aimee, improvvisamente presa dalla questione.   
“E’ _etero_?” chiede Nick, con evidente disgusto.   
Harry aggrotta la fronte. Non ha ancora avuto tempo di pensarci, ma se gli piace Louis deve essere necessariamente omosessuale. Oppure no? Ma a lui piace Louis? Perché è di Louis che si sta parlando, no?  
“Ci siamo scritti su Facebook” fa spallucce.   
“Mh, bravi. Quante volte?  
 “Una”  
“Una?” chiede Nick, perplesso. Lo indica rivolto ad Aimee, come in cerca di sostegno per il suo scopo ultimo, quello di infastidire Harry e di _imporgli_ di fare ciò che Nick ritiene più giusto per le sue questioni di cuore, che Harry non è neanche sicuro siano tali. Assurdo.   
“Ascolta me che conosco e capisco la tua generazione, Hazza” dice, mentre Harry scosta i gomiti dal tavolo perché il cameriere vi poggi i loro piatti. “Instaura una confidenza tramite social network, così non avrai la scusa di sentirti inopportuno quando ci provi.” Aimee annuisce, come perfettamente d’accordo. “Ormai si tasta il territorio su internet, che tristezza”  esordisce, prima di cacciarsi qualche patatina in bocca e scoppiare a ridere subito dopo. “Aimee, guarda quel tizio col culo di fuori alle spalle di Harry! Scattagli una foto, che la posto su instagram”   
Si potrebbero scrivere saggi, odi in gloria alla dilagante incoerenza di Nick Grimshaw, davvero. E alla sua completa idiozia. Perché Nick, un milkshake e un centinaio di like alla foto del tizio dopo, ha fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato e inopportuno. Harry lo sa, quando torna dalla toilet e il suo cellulare si è appena illuminato ad un _“what?_ ” inviatogli da niente popò di meno che Louis Tomlinson.   
Nick ostenta nonchalance allo sguardo allibito di Harry, fingendo palesemente, e quando l’iPhone è sbloccato, Harry può notare con sommo sconcerto che non solo gli ha scritto quello che teoricamente dovrebbe essere un ciao, ma glielo ha scritto anche male. “Hai scritto _hu_ ” gli dice, semplicemente. Nick ridacchia coprendosi la bocca con un gesto civettuolo. “Stavi tornando, avevo fretta”  
 _Hi,_ riscrive Harry, ormai pacatamente rassegnato a passare per un rompipalle con qualche problema di dislessia. “Ti odio” dice, fissando il cellulare; non sa bene se rivolto a Nick o a Louis Tomlinson.   
“Non è vero” fa Grimshaw, ed Harry sospira perché, in entrambi i casi no, non è vero.   
Louis, però, ricambia il suo ciao insieme ad un “hahahah” e tutto sommato non sembra considerarlo _eccessivamente_ rompipalle, perché continua la conversazione in modo che, per quanto attraverso social network, ad Harry sembra affabile.

_Come va ragazzo riccio?_

Scrive, ed Harry esclude del tutto le considerazioni di Nick riguardo la rottura dei rapporti interpersonali dalla sua attenzione e risponde a Louis, che prende a parlargli di argomenti di qualsiasi genere e così privi di qualsiasi connessione logica che quasi gli viene da ridere. Gli chiede se si stia immedesimando nella parte, per esempio, ed Harry butta lì un “ _sì, mi sento ogni giorno più romeo”,_ Louis digita una risata e in modo random finiscono a parlare di Cats, di come Harry, da bambino, sognava di fare il cantante e della fissa di Louis per David Beckham e Fifa per xbox. Si promettono che ci giocheranno insieme, prima o poi, perché Harry è bravino e Louis, a detta propria, _imbattuto._ Harry si sente scioccamente affascinato da ogni informazione riesca a cogliere su Louis, da “ _mangerei solo coco pops_ ” a “ _adoro one three hill, devi vederlo_ ”. E si sente in qualche modo anche piuttosto allegro, quando saluta Louis – ad un “muovi il culo che ti riporto a casa, signorina” di Nick.

_:)_

Gli invia lui, in risposta.

 

***

Louis _deve_ iniziare a studiare per l’esame. Un paio d’ore di laboratorio in quel liceo non sono un tempo abbastanza ampio da offrirgli una scusa per qualsiasi tipo di agevolamento in campo esami, come sir Zio Simon gli ha gentilmente ricordato. Quindi mette in carica il proprio iPhone, impugna un evidenziatore di quel verde inopportuno e apre il proprio manuale di storia del teatro orientale.   
Louis è il tipo di persona piuttosto iperattiva a cui però, tendenzialmente, non va di fare niente. La scuola di recitazione, riflettendoci bene, era la strada più opportuna da prendere, ma ciò non impedisce di mostrare al mondo e a Louis stesso quanto la sua attenzione sia tragicamente incostante. E avoglia a dire che ha lasciato il libro praticamente intoccato a causa di Zayn e del suo pessimo tempismo, ma tant’è che ha acconsentito subito, al suo “Mi accompagni in fumetteria?”  
Perché, andiamo, Louis è anche quel tipo di persona capace di girare Londra vestito da Spiderman senza sapere chi diavolo dia Peter Parker. Un disastro per alcuni, uno scemo per i più scettici, un figo per i più superficiali e tutte e tre le cose insieme, per i suoi amici. Le opinioni di Louis sulle cose possono variare da un “fichissimo” a un “sì, va be’, roba vecchia” nel giro di trentaquattro secondi.   
Ultimamente, è piuttosto interessato a quell’Harry Styles. Ha un’idea in testa ben precisa, su di lui, e consta sostanzialmente in un concetto forse un po’ banale: è una calamita. Non è che sia particolarmente carismatico, non ha proprio lo spirito del leader, non è neanche chissà quanto squilibratamente bello, a voler essere oggettivi, ma a quanto pare piace. Louis lo vede dagli occhi di molti su di lui, durante il laboratorio, dall’effetto che ha avuto sui suoi amici, e da quello che ha su Louis stesso, a dirla tutta. E non ci stava pensando, a tutto ciò, ma lo fa, quando il proprio cellulare vibra ed un messaggio di Harry Styles appare sullo schermo. Non è affatto dispiaciuto dal dover – _ops, che peccato!_ – abbandonare il proprio studio, e gli scrive con un certo entusiasmo, in attesa che Zayn passi a prenderlo. Parla di sé, perché se c’è qualcosa in cui è bravo e coinvolto al punto giusto, è essere al centro dell’attenzione. Ma è comunque affabile, Louis, gli chiede pareri, gli propone – impone? – una partita di xbox e spara battute sagaci e senza punteggiatura.   
Quando il citofono dell’appartamento lussuoso in cui vive suona, Harry si congeda. Louis quasi pensa di metterlo al corrente della coincidenza, ma poi ci ripensa, afferra il proprio cappotto leggero ed esce di casa, bagnandosi le Vans che porta senza calzini dopo neanche tre passi.   
“Non ho aperto libro, ho i piatti sporchi da ieri e ho chattato con quel ragazzo del pub, amico mio. Amo queste giornate produttive” risponde al “What’s up?” di Zayn, che sorride soltanto, cambiando stazione alla radio.

 

In fumetteria, prevedibilmente, non c’è quasi nessuno. Quando Louis vi fa il suo molto poco teatrale ingresso con Zayn, aggiustandosi il ciuffo umido di pioggia, un paio di ragazzine ridacchiano tra loro, lanciando ai due occhiatine pseudo-discrete. Louis distoglie lo sguardo, indifferente, ma non prima di aver notato Zayn rivolgere loro uno di quei suoi sguardi di pacato tormento interiore che piacciono tanto alla gente e non prima di aver letto, proprio sopra le teste delle ragazze, un grosso cartello con su scritto “ _Yaoi_ ”. Louis, a prescindere, non potrebbe mai diventare un nerd di fumetti innanzitutto e soprattutto per la quantità imbarazzante di _categorie_ e _definizioni_ che gli hanno appioppato i giapponesi. Gli sono simpatici, i giapponesi, ma a stento ricorda il proprio nome, certi sabati sera.   
Zayn fa un’attenta e silenziosa perlustrazione di certi scaffali, e Louis lo segue passivamente, cianciando in modo scocciato e melodrammatico di quanto faccia schifo la propria vita. Zayn contribuisce al tutto con degli “mh” che la dicono lunga sul suo interesse per la questione, ma Louis prosegue, imperterrito, pungolandolo un po’ e facendo rumore con le suole sul pavimento. Zayn prende tanti fumetti che potrebbe farci una guerra e va a ritirarne altri in cassa sempre seguito da Louis, lamentoso e molesto. Quest’ultimo, una volta appoggiatosi al bancone, viene impunemente interrotto – con buona pace di Zayn – dal ragazzo alla cassa.   
“Louis Tomlinson!” esclama questo, infatti, con un sorriso gioviale e munito di apparecchio. Louis lo squadra. È biondo, pallido e in effetti gli pare di averlo già visto. “Ciao” gli fa, poco convinto.   
“Sono Niall Horan!”   
“…”  
“Del corso di recitazione”  
Una lampadina si accende nella mente di Louis, che gli punta un dito contro e “Ooooh!” esclama, “Mercuzio”   
Il biondo ride, infila in una busta i fumetti di Zayn senza guardarli, annuendo in direzione di Louis.   
“Lavori qui, mh?” chiede, in modo piuttosto ovvio, ma sentendosi quasi in dovere di scambiare qualche parola con uno dei suoi pseudo-studenti. Niall non sembra farci caso e “Tre volte a settimana” risponde, in modo abbastanza irlandese.   
Zayn afferra la busta, sfodera lo sguardo-di-pacato-tormento misto, stavolta, ad un sorrisetto-di-chi-la-sa-lunga e “Grazie” gli fa. Niall risponde con un “P-prego” e un’aria affascinata, e Louis _è dannatamente sicuro_ che Zayn faccia delle prove allo specchio o roba del genere; alza gli occhi al cielo. E, be’, la cosa più sorprendente è che Zayn non parla mai con nessuno con cui non abbia almeno vissuto un paio d’anni di mediamente significative esperienze, a meno che non sia ubriaco, ma attacca bottone con Niall – a monosillabi, ma il dramma resta –, e gli chiede informazioni su fumetti a Louis ignoti, si mostra interessato all’annuncio di Niall di una nuovissima uscita di Louisnonsacosa e finiscono a scambiarsi battute che Louis non coglie, ma che gli sembrano una palese situazione di flirt. Gesù, è così che flirtano i nerd? Rabbrividisce.   
A coronare il tutto, poi, c’è l’apparizione di Stan Lucas nella stessa fumetteria che, trascinandosi dietro Liam, grida un “Sapevo che vi avrei trovati qui!”  
Liam sbuffa “Veramente te l’ho dett-‘’  
“Signori miei” lo interrompe, con una mano ora a posarsi sulla spalla di Louis e una dietro la schiena. Zayn lo guarda con scarso interesse, Louis non sa cosa pensare. La mano di Stan sbuca con in mano dei biglietti bianchi di scarsa qualità, un po’ umidi di pioggia. Li porge uno ciascuno con fare quasi commosso. Louis legge un _ONE DIRECTION_ con sotto orari e indirizzo e gli viene voglia di pestarlo.   
“Appena arrivati” quasi squittisce Lucas. “Sono riuscito a prenderne uno gratis per Perrie”  
“Perrie non viene” fa Zayn, restituendo a Stan uno dei suoi due biglietti e lui annuisce, serio “Meglio così, amico mio, meglio così”  
Niall Horan, in tutto questo, li sta guardando. Louis prende il biglietto in eccesso e glielo dà. “E’ un concerto patetico, non sentirti in dovere di venirci” gli dice, come confidenziale. Niall ride, annuisce, “Non dirò in giro che tu ci andrai, allora”   
“Bravo, Mercuzio”  


	5. Letture, coincidenze e Taylor Swift

Niall Horan è, tendenzialmente, quella che si definisce una brava persona. Va a scuola, lavora part-time in fumetteria, si impegna per ottenere i voti che i suoi genitori meritano di sentire, tiene in ordine l’appartamento dei suoi zii e telefona a casa, in Irlanda, tutti i giorni. A Niall piace la sua vita, non si pone troppe domande e se un pomeriggio, passando lo straccio in sala da pranzo, gli capita di indugiare un po’ col pensiero su un ragazzo moro di nome Zayn, non ne fa certo un dramma. Di base, ci sono davvero poche cose che a Niall interessino più delle persone. Forse è per questo che, nonostante sia a Londra da meno di un anno, si sia ritrovato a conoscere pressappoco tutti, dentro e fuori scuola.

Deve ammettere, però, che a Londra è tutto un po’ diverso. La gente lo invita alle feste, gli racconta i fatti propri, ma quelle stesse persone sanno a stento quanti anni abbia. Lo prendono in giro per l’accento, ma non gli hanno mai chiesto in che zona dell’Irlanda abbia vissuto precisamente. E, ok, non è che abbia chissà che manie di protagonismo, ma sua nonna diceva “se vuoi che un’amicizia tenga, un canestrello vada e un altro venga*”, o qualcosa del genere, e lui è d’accordo. Perciò, a meno di un anno dal proprio trasferimento da Mullingar in Inghilterra, Niall Horan ha un sacco di conoscenti, ma nessun amico.

Se gli chiedessero se crede nel destino, risponderebbe che crede nelle occasioni. Ma nessuno lo farà.   
  


***

Harry ha definitivamente capito chi sia Taylor Swift. Quello che gli è ancora oscuro, è come abbia fatto a procurarsi il suo numero di telefono, ma a quanto pare la ragazza ha un certo talento nell’evitare le domande, perché dopo venti minuti di conversazione non ne è ancora venuto accapo.

“E allora io gli ho detto che, se voleva, poteva anche portare sua sorella”, sta dicendo Taylor, con tono acceso. “E indovina chi era lei?”

Harry si gratta la testa, pensandoci un po’ su. “La ragazza che è finita nella torta?” 

“Esatto! Che però si era già ripulita e stava al bancone a parlare con Niall Horan, quindi io-“

“Conosci Niall Horan?”

La voce di Taylor è tra il divertito e il sorpreso, quando “Ovvio” risponde.

“Ti ha dato lui il mio numero?”

“Aspetta, ora arriva il bello…” svia, facendogli dimenticare di nuovo la sua stessa domanda.

Quando Taylor gli fa sapere quanto sia stato “carino” parlare con lui, ed Harry riattacca, ha un orecchio di una tonalità interessante di rosso, una mano addormentata e, se prima non conosceva _tutti_ gli studenti della propria scuola, adesso ne sa quantomeno i nomi.

Mette su l’acqua per il tè per sé e sua sorella Gemma e scrive a Niall, più per principio, ormai, che per vero interesse, qualcosa sulle righe di “Hey! Hai dato tu il mio numero a Taylor Swift?”

Harry non dovrebbe neanche essere sorpreso, quando Niall, anziché rispondere alla sua domanda, gli dice che, toh, stava per scrivergli lui, gli va di uscire a bere una birra? 

Si infila la giacca e attraversa il salotto, dove sua sorella è intenta a mettersi lo smalto sulle unghie dei piedi e, senza guardarlo, “Non fare tardi” gli fa, per poi fermarlo di nuovo, sulla porta, e chiedergli l’ultima cosa che lui si sarebbe aspettato: “Hai la ragazza?”

Ad Harry sembra un po’ di essere finito in un episodio di Scrubs.

“No.”

 

 

Ride, quasi accasciandosi sul proprio sgabello, mostrando l’apparecchio e facendo ridere anche Harry, di riflesso. Gli sta raccontando degli aneddoti su Michael Clifford, che di base è sempre un buon argomento di conversazione, in particolare visto che sia Harry che Niall sono leggermente alticci.

“Quindi” scandisce Harry, più lentamente del solito, “dove hai detto che lavori?”

“In una fumetteria” ripete Niall, asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi, prima che l’ennesimo passante si fermi a salutarlo.

“Conosci un sacco di gente, per stare qui da un anno solo” osserva, e Niall ride di nuovo, interrompendosi subito come colto da un’illuminazione. “Oh!” fa.

Harry prende un sorso della sua birra chiara, ne versa per sbaglio un po’ sulla tovaglia spessa, e gli fa cenno di parlare.

“L’altro giorno ho incontrato il tipo di recitazione, Louis, e un suo amico moro e losco.”

“Zayn.” dice Harry, sentendosi il cervello lavorare freneticamente.

“Lo conosci?”

“Più o meno. Ho visto Louis una sera in un pub e mi ha presentato i suoi amici. C’era anche un certo Liam, Zayn e la sua ragazza, e qualcun altro, credo.”

L’espressione di Niall sembra cambiare, a quelle parole, ma Harry non ha modo di porsi domande, troppo occupato ad ostentare nonchalance nel chiedergli dov’erano, che facevano e che gli hanno detto, giusto per non sembrare eccessivamente fuori di testa.

“Stavano comprando dei manga.”

“Dei che?”

Niall rotea gli occhi, come se quella domanda gli venisse posta di continuo. “Fumetti. Poi è arrivato un tipo molto euforico e un altro con la faccia da papà-“

“Liam.”

“-può essere. Che gli hanno dato dei biglietti per un concerto.”

Harry annuisce, apprezzando segretamente l’accuratezza di Niall per i dettagli.

“E poi ho perso qualche passaggio, ma hanno dato un biglietto anche a me.” dice lui, tirandolo fuori dal portafogli come se avesse provato la scena qualche volta. Harry afferra il cartoncino spiegazzato, su cui legge _One Direction_.

“Sai dove posso procurarmene uno?”

 

***

Louis si trascina dietro la borsa e la pila di fogli stampati alta quasi quanto lui. Si lascia aiutare dal tizio che tiene le chiavi dell’aula di teatro – che non sa bene che ruolo svolga all’interno della struttura se non quello di, appunto, tenere le chiavi – e sistema le sue cose nella stanza vuota. Gli studenti del corso arrivano poco dopo, chiassosi e disordinati, salutandolo con _ciao_ ed _hey_ vari, e Louis li ricambia con una certa affabilità. Lascia addirittura una pacca sulla spalla di Mercuzio, alias Niall, giusto perché gli è entrato in simpatia.

“Buongiorno.” fa, una volta che le sedie sono quasi tutte occupate, partendo a prestarsi ai classici convenevoli di _come va_ retorici e questo genere di cose che Louis non fa mai troppo volentieri.

“Oggi” annuncia, “vi ho portato i copioni delle vostre battute” indica la pila, di fronte a sé. “Prendetene uno ciascuno, poi iniziamo a vedere qualcosa.”

 

Harry non si alza subito, alle parole di Louis. Rimane seduto, anzi, fino a che la maggior parte della classe non ha già preso il suo copione, fa un cenno a Taylor di precederlo, che lei trova apparentemente molto carino, visto che glielo fa presente, e poi raggiunge la postazione di Louis.

“Ciao” gli fa, sussurrando un po’ scioccamente, e Louis sorride divertito, mentre “Ciao” gli sussurra, di rimando.

“Come va?”

“Bene, grazie.”

Bastano quei quattro secondi di esitazione, poi, per far capire ad Harry che la maggior parte della classe ha già probabilmente ripreso posto e che non è proprio il caso, in questo momento, di parlare con Louis.

Quest’ultimo si porta una mano alla bocca con nonchalance, per nascondere il suo ridacchiare, mentre il ragazzo riccio e bello di nome Harry Styles torna al suo posto con il copione in mano. Louis lo trova piuttosto strano.

 

“Bene.” esordisce, sfregando i palmi delle mani tra loro. “Iniziamo con una lettura veloce. Ciascuno tra coloro che recitano dovrà leggere, qui ed ora, un pezzo del copione, che riguardi il suo personaggio, ovviamente.”

Gli studenti a cui è stata assegnata una parte sembrano visibilmente più rilassati, sulle loro sedie di plastica. Anche Harry, tutto sommato, lo è. Sa leggere, fino a prova contraria, quanto potrebbe mai mettersi in ridicolo?

Louis continua: “La ragione di ciò, per chi se lo stesse chiedendo, è che voglio vedere come ve la cavate a parlare in pubblico, in modo da sostituire chi dovesse presentare particolari timidezze in questo campo. Iniziano i personaggi principali.” Prende posto su una sedia libera in prima fila. “Giulietta? Sul palco, grazie.”

 

Taylor si alza dalla sua sedia come se non avesse aspettato altro dall’inizio della lezione, cammina lungo l’aula con grazia e sale sul palco, sfogliando il suo copione con aria professionale. Ma, anziché mettersi a leggere, come le era stato indicato, chiude il copione, lo ripone a terra e il silenzio in sala è assoluto, quando inizia a recitare.

 

Louis è immobile, dalla sua postazione sotto il palco, e non dice niente, si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia, quando vede la ragazza bionda che interpreta Giulietta posare a terra il proprio copione. Solo qualche secondo dopo la voce di lei fende il silenzio dell’aula.

“ _Vuoi già partire? L’alba è ancor lontana”_ recita, a memoria, messa tre quarti sul palco, voltata abbastanza perché il pubblico possa vederla, ma senza guardarlo, come rivolta ad un punto immaginario al suo fianco.

_“Era dell’usignolo, non dell’allodola, il cinguettio che ha ferito poc’anzi il trepidante cavo del tuo orecchio.”_ E la sua figura è protesa verso quel punto,  in un disperato tentativo di convincimento.

Taylor indossa vestiti attuali, è circondata da teli sbiaditi e pareti bianco sporco, ma l'effetto non ne risente.

 

“ _Un usignolo, credimi, amore; è lui che canta, a notte, laggiù sull’albero di melograno.”_

Harry, piantato al suo posto, fa fatica a non alzarsi e darle ragione, perché qualsiasi cosa stia dicendo Taylor Swift in questo momento, lo sta facendo benissimo.

 

Un “Oh, cazzo” poco elegante, ma appropriato, sfugge dalle labbra di Louis non appena Giulietta tace, ed Harry vede Niall e molti altri annuire, impressionati.

"So tutta l'opera a memoria" spiega Taylor, con un'aria compiaciuta a dipingere i suoi lineamenti.

Louis raccatta un po' della sua professionalità con una schiarita di voce, e "Per quanto anni hai studiato dizione?" chiede.

"Due."

"Gente" fa, alla classe, "se la vostra mimica diventerà buona anche solo la metà di quella della nostra Giulietta, andrete alla grande."

 

Gli ci vuole pochissimo per intercettare lo sguardo di Harry Styles tra gli studenti. Si apre in un sorrisetto maligno.

"Tocca a Romeo."

"Ehm, non vorrei rovinare questo bel momento." dice, scatenando le risatine generali, compresa quella di Louis.

"Non essere timido. Pagina ottantatré, da _Vivo e trionfante_. Sorprendici."

Si alza, quindi, e percorre la sala cercando di tenere gli occhi sul copione e di non incrociare quello di Louis, che sente addosso.

Sale sul palco, faccia al pubblico. Si schiarisce la voce una, due volte, prima di mettersi a leggere.

 

Ha una bella voce, calda e profonda, e la lentezza con cui parla gli permette di non incespicare. Non è granché, ma rispetta la punteggiatura e fa le pause giuste. Non stacca lo sguardo dal copione e non gesticola, salvo quando alza una mano, se la passa tra i capelli e la fa scendere a grattarsi il collo. E in quel gesto Louis si distrae, perdendosi l'ultimo verso.

 

"Com'era?" chiede, alla pausa di Louis.

"Non hai fatto schifo, Harry."

Harry. Non _ragazzo riccio_ , né Romeo. Harry. Non dovrebbe proprio esserne così scioccamente emozionato.

 

"Grazie," risponde lui, scendendo dal palco con la mano di nuovo tra i capelli  e un sorrisone in faccia. Adorabile.

 

Quando la campanella suona e Louis augura agli studenti un buon weekend, Harry indugia ovviamente più del dovuto, impiegando un sacco per piegare il copione, infilarlo nello zaino, alzarsi, salutare Niall e persino rimettere dritta la sedia. Quando solleva lo sguardo, Louis lo sta fissando.

“Ti fermi a dare una pulita, giovane Montecchi?” lo prende in giro, ancora seduto al proprio posto, con le mani nelle tasche della felpa.

“Perché, vuoi farmi compagnia?”

Louis, di tutta risposta, sorride furbescamente, e indica con un gesto la sedia accanto alla sua. Harry si avvicina, ma rimane in piedi. Sotto lo guardo indagatore di Louis, non ricorda più troppo bene cosa voleva dirgli.

“Sei un bravo insegnante” si ritrova a dire, onestamente, e il ghigno che Louis gli rivolge gli fa pensare fatalmente a quel tipo di cotta che uno a diciassette anni si prende per la ragazza più grande, e che si conclude, per il tipo in questione, col diventare il prototipo perfetto del toyboy.

Ma Louis non è una ragazza, e quando gli chiede “Come trascorrerai il fine settimana?”, Harry è felice di rispondere “Vado al concerto di una boyband con Niall Horan, domani sera.”

“Non ci credo!”

“Giuro.”

“Ci vado anch’io, mio malgrado.”

“Con Niall Horan?”

Louis fa un gesto stizzito con la mano, come a scacciare un insetto. “Macché, accompagno un mio amico. Uno di quelli che hai conosciuto, quello matto, hai presente?”

Harry annuisce, ridacchiando, “Quindi ci vedremo lì, suppongo” ed il sorriso furbo torna sulle labbra sottili di Louis, che “Non è detto, ci sarà molta gente”, dice.

“Potrei telefonarti.”

“Mi stai chiedendo di vederci?”

“Detto così, sembra che ti stia chiedendo un appuntamento.”

Louis ride, Harry si finge offeso.

“Dammi il tuo cellulare” ordina _il prof_ , ed ora come ora non gli importa molto di fare il toyboy, quindi glielo porge, senza smettere di fissarlo, mentre ci digita qualcosa sopra e quando glielo restituisce, subito dopo.

“Ci si vede.”

Louis limita a dirigersi verso l’uscita dell’aula e, senza voltarsi, molto teatralmente, “Non è un appuntamento, Harry Styles” dice.   



	6. Vestiti coordinati, parcheggi sporchi e tristi abitudini

**Capitolo 6**

 

Il posto in questione è semplicemente gremito. Appena un’ora fa, Harry era a casa propria, a scervellarsi su cosa indossare, quando in un marasma del genere non darebbe nell’occhio neanche vestito, che so, da albero, da hot dog, da Romeo Montecchi. Per dire. Niall, al suo fianco, non sembra messo esattamente bene, a giudicare dalla smorfia tesa delle sue labbra e dagli occhi spalancati quasi a voler uscire dalle orbite.

Gli ha detto di essere claustrofobico, appena sono arrivati. Harry sporge un braccio per assestargli una leggera pacca sulla spalla, mentre si fanno strada alla ricerca di Louis. Ogni volta che a Niall sembra di vedere qualcuno di vagamente somigliante a Louis, un po’ di speranza ammorbidisce la sua espressione, speranza puntualmente disfatta da Harry, che di solito non è bravissimo nel memorizzare i volti altrui, ma che in questo caso sente di sapere quello che fa.

“Quello laggiù col cappello-“

“Non è lui.”

“Quello vicino a quello col cappello?”

“Quella è una ragazza, Niall.”

Alla fine, Harry tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans scuri, non tanto aspettandosi di ricevere le coordinate esatte del punto in cui si trova Louis, quanto più per il semplice sentirlo. La voce affilata di lui risponde al primo squillo, “Hai perso il treno, ragazzo riccio?”

Il tono di Harry è esasperato, quando esclama un “E’ pieno di gente!” piuttosto ovvio.

“Già, ti rendi conto?! Sto alla destra del palco. Ti verrei incontro, ma sarebbe controproducente.”

Harry si sfila la giacca, tenendo il cellulare tra guancia e spalla. “No, non muoverti. La prossima volta andiamo a cena fuori” fa, provocandolo di proposito, aspettandosi la risposta che non tarda ad arrivare: “Non è un appuntamento.” Ma il tono di Louis è divertito, quasi accomodante.

Harry riaggancia, sospira, e riprende a sgomitare tra la gente.

 

 

“Stan, sta’ fermo” fa Zayn, pigramente, in uno sbuffo di fumo della propria sigaretta a uno Stan che, come se non stessero tutti a dirgli la stessa cosa da circa un’ora, smette di agitarsi sul posto. Tutti tendono sempre ad ascoltare Zayn, quando parla, probabilmente perché non lo fa mai. Sono lì da poco meno di un’ora e Louis si sta annoiando. Ultimamente si annoia persino più spesso del solito, e il pensiero che manchi ancora un’altra ora all’inizio dello spettacolo gli fa dare di matto. Su una cosa, prevedibilmente, Stan aveva ragione: sembrano essere gli unici maschi nel raggio di almeno tre file.

Quando il telefono gli squilla ad un numero sconosciuto, Louis è sicuro si tratti di Harry Styles, e sospira di sollievo, rispondendo, perché tra il suo arrivo e il memorizzare il suo contatto in rubrica, avrà qualcosa da fare per almeno i prossimi dieci minuti.

“Chi era?” chiede Liam, quando riaggancia, nel momento esatto in cui Louis si accorge di star sorridendo un pochino.

Louis risponde “Harry Styles” prevedendo di dovergli ricordare chi sia, così da occupare un altro minuto scarso, ma Liam invece annuisce e “Avete un appuntamento?” chiede, come se fosse una domanda completamente logica e affatto assurda, da fare.

“No. Sta venendo qui e ci siamo accordati per vederci.”

“Di chi parlate?” interviene Stan, riprendendo ad agitarsi sul posto per buona pace di Zayn.

Liam risponde rapidamente “Di Harry Styles. Pare che stia arrivando.”

“Oh, davvero? Figo, così Louis evita di lamentarsi.”

“Ma che-“

“Stan, cazzo, smettila di muoverti.”

Louis sta seriamente pensando a un modo per mollarli lì abbastanza in fretta da non poter essere fermato, quando una mano picchietta sulla sua schiena. Si volta, e c’è Niall Horan, sudato e apparentemente nervoso.

 

 

Quando una ragazzina poco educata ha spintonato Niall, Harry si è premurato di metterlo in salvo dalle altre spinte che ne sono conseguite e, rimasto di qualche passo indietro, può solo sentire la voce di Louis esclamare un “Mercuzio! Ti senti bene? Hai una faccia…”

Fa capolino subito dopo e “E’ claustrofobico” spiega, vedendo improvvisamente gli occhi di Louis e dei suoi amici posarsi su di sé. Salutano lui e Niall con un certo calore; Stan lo abbraccia, persino, e Zayn gli rivolge un cenno del capo. Louis afferra la bottiglietta d’acqua che Liam ha tra le mani per porgerla a Niall, che annuisce, grato. Quando saluta Harry, è con un semplice “ciao” e un ghigno storto sulle labbra. Lo stomaco di Harry fa una leggera capriola, “Ciao.”

Gli altri ragazzi conoscono di vista Niall da quella volta in fumetteria, ma lui, dopo aver preso un sorso dell’acqua di Liam, sembra riprendere il pieno controllo di sé, si presenta come si deve e inizia a parlare di quanto abbiano faticato per raggiungerli. 

Liam e Zayn sembrano subito rapiti dall’affascinante parlantina di Niall, ed iniziano presto a discorrere con lui del più e del meno, mentre Stan si avvicina – per quanto possibile – ad Harry e Louis, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle del primo. L’atteggiamento di Louis, da quel momento, inizia ad essere più circospetto verso qualsiasi cosa Stan possa uscire dalla bocca di Stan, in vista del momento in cui inizieranno a diventare inopportune cavolate.

“Dunque,” dice “anche tu qui, eh?”

Harry annuisce, con le sue fossette in mostra. “Non potevo perdermi gli…” dà un’occhiata al biglietto stropicciato che tiene in mano e “One Direction” legge “bel nome.”

“Guardatevi intorno” fa Stan, con tono sognante “E’ _pieno_ di belle ragazze.”

Harry, guardandosi effettivamente intorno, non può non convenire. Stan dà una gomitata a Louis “Visto? Lo dice anche lui. Potresti anche fare l’amico e fingere di essere interessato a ciò che ti circonda.”

Louis rotea gli occhi, “Sei tu che mi hai portato a vedere una boyband, e vorrei farti notare che non mi sto lamentando. Ricordati che mi devi un favore, Lucas.”

“Ma sta’ zitto, che eri in una boyband anche tu, al liceo.”

“Sul serio?” chiede Harry, cercando di immaginarsi Louis su un palco come quello che hanno di fronte, con i suoi pantaloni col risvolto e degli amplificatori a far risuonare la sua voce sottile su un pezzo pop, e quell’immagine, per qualche motivo, gli risulta attraente.

“ _Non era_ una boyband, suonavamo degli strumenti.”

Molto attraente.

“Non penso faccia differenza, Tommo. E poi, dai, facevate pezzi come _Look after you_ e _Hey there Delilah_. Cerca i video su Youtube, Harry, non te ne pentirai.”

“ _Stan_!” geme Louis, esasperato.

Harry annuisce con forza “Lo farò.”

Per buona pace di Louis, pacatamente rassegnato, Stan passa il resto del tempo a parlare di cose oggettivamente stupide con Harry, gli racconta aneddoti di quando andavano a scuola, ed Harry sembra _adorarlo,_ ridacchiando e mostrandosi sorpreso nei momenti giusti. Gli indica persino la ragazza che ha puntato in mezzo alla folla: bionda, occhi grandi, sopracciglia folte e risata sguaiata. Harry gli consiglia di andare a parlarle e Stan, contagiato dallo strano e discreto carisma del suo nuovo amico, ci va. 

Harry ridacchia, guardandolo allontanarsi e “È persino più esuberante che da ubriaco” dice, strappando a Louis un sorriso minuscolo, “L’hai detto.”

Sposta lo sguardo su Louis, che a sua volta guarda in direzione di Stan con aria divertita e che, prima che Harry possa pensare a qualcosa da dire, rompe il silenzio: “Tu non vai a cercarti qualche donzella da importunare? Non dirmi che sei venuto qua per la band” fa, ironico.  

Harry sa di non essere affatto bravo a mentire. Finisce sempre per inventare cose palesemente false e assurde, perciò decide di non farlo, si stringe nelle spalle e “Niall mi ha detto che c’eri” dice, con nonchalance. Louis non sembra considerarlo inquietante, o fuori di testa, non lo prende in giro. Lo guarda, e semplicemente sorride.

Quando le luci che illuminano il palco si spengono, Harry riesce a sentire il lamento di Louis sopra la folla che acclama. Ridacchia, avvicinandoglisi inconsciamente nel buio pesto del palazzetto. Stan riappare quando vengono riaccese sulle figure di cinque ragazzi con i vestiti abbinati tra loro.

“ _Gesù_ ” sibila Louis, prima che le prime note di una canzone esplodano dagli amplificatori.

Harry grida un “Com’è andata?” direttamente nel suo orecchio.

“Si chiama Cara” grida lui di rimando, “ed è lesbica.”

 

 

Louis presta una certa attenzione alle parole cantate dai cinque ragazzi. Lo fa davvero. In molti, intorno a lui, saltellano al ritmo di una cosa che fa _baby you light up my world like nobody else_. Stan è sparito di nuovo, e un gruppetto di ragazzine si è spinto avanti dividendo Niall, Zayn e Liam da Harry e Louis. Si guarda intorno finché non è certo di avere uno spiraglio alla propria destra, prima di avvicinare le labbra all’orecchio di Harry: “Leviamoci da qui.”

 

 

“Dai, non erano così male”

Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma malcela un sorriso alla risatina di Harry. Sono arrivati al parcheggio; Harry ha trovato l’auto di Niall, o comunque una che le somiglia, e vi si sono appoggiati.

Parlano a lungo, in modo casuale. Louis gli racconta della volta in cui era convinto che gli avessero rubato la Porsche, ma in realtà era solo troppo ubriaco per ricordarsi dove l’aveva parcheggiata.

“Raggiunge i centotrenta in una decina di secondi” dice, fiero “è stato il regalo di mio zio ai miei diciotto anni.”

Harry ammette di non intendersi di auto, e che il suo unico mezzo di trasporto, finora, è stata una bici. Louis ride, e gli fa una foto col proprio cellulare, quando si siede sul cofano della presunta vettura di Niall come una sirenetta.

La loro conversazione si fa più seria, a un certo punto, ed Harry, con il rimbombare della musica in lontananza e il leggero odore di urina del parcheggio, sente comunque la poesia di tutto quello. Mentre Louis gli racconta del perché ha preso a studiare recitazione, vede Harry ascoltarlo attento, divertito a tratti, e non sa come, esattamente, finisce a parlargli di Eleanor.

“Funzionavamo, tutto sommato” spiega. “Non come funzionano di solito le coppie, forse. Era più un’abitudine.” Sente gli occhi di Harry su di sé, e non gli dispiace.

“Non ero neanche dispiaciuto, quando mi ha tradito. Suppongo fosse meglio così” sospira forte, creando una nuvoletta di vapore nell’aria fredda. Fa strofinare i palmi delle mani tra loro, e guarda Harry. “Ti senti mai come se avessi poco tempo, nella tua vita, per fare quello che vuoi, e lo stai sprecando a non sapere cos’è?”  

I pensieri di Harry corrono così veloce che quasi non riesce a distinguerli. Non si è accorto che lui e Louis si sono avvicinati l’uno all’altro sempre di più, parlando, troppo preso da quello che Louis sta dicendo. Scuote la testa, e scopre di sentire quasi il suo respiro sulle proprie labbra.

 

Louis non protesta, quando lui lo bacia. È breve, un rapido premere le labbra tra loro. Non contribuisce, ma non lo respinge, e quando Harry si allontana, per niente imbarazzato, si limita a tornare a guardare di fronte a sé, come se non fosse successo.

E, se prima Harry aveva qualche dubbio, ora è certo di essere completamente cotto di Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

***

 

Lascia cadere la propria giacca sul pavimento appena varcata la soglia di casa e si preme forte una mano sulla fronte. Rimane così, fermo sull’ingresso, per qualche secondo, prima che il vociare proveniente dalla cucina si abbassi e sua madre appaia in salotto con un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano e Nick Grimshaw con un braccio intorno al suo fianco.

“Harry” fa, con un sorriso bonario a sollevarle le gote arrossate “guarda chi è appena venuto a trovarti.”

Nick gli fa un occhiolino complice e “Ho portato Lilly e il Vagabondo” dice. Harry ridacchia, recupera la sua giacca dal pavimento e lascia che Nick gli faccia strada in casa propria.  

 

 

Louis si gratta la pancia scoperta per l’ennesima volta, con la testa a ciondolare oltre l’orlo del materasso e sentendo il sangue concentrarsi al cervello e intorpidirglielo piacevolmente. Tasta alla cieca lo spazio intorno a sé alla ricerca del cellulare. Lo sblocca, e apre l’ultima immagine della galleria, fissandola per un po’ senza sapere a cosa pensare. Un Harry Styles seduto sul cofano di un’auto in una posa ridicola lo fissa a sua volta attraverso lo schermo, con un sorriso ampio e gli occhi rossi per il flash. Louis lo guarda come in attesa di un segno da parte sua. Un adolescente a cui insegna recitazione lo ha baciato in un parcheggio e Louis semplicemente non riesce ad esserne scandalizzato. L’unico pensiero coerente che sia riuscito a formulare finora è che vorrebbe scrivergli, parlargli della prima cosa che gli passa per la testa e chiamarlo Romeo. Non lo fa, ma conclude che la sua pacata reazione sia dovuta al fatto che il bacio di Harry, sotto una certa prospettiva, fosse una cosa piuttosto lecita da fare, in quelle circostanze.

“Capita” si dice, riprendendo a grattarsi la pancia.

Pubblica sulla propria bacheca di Facebook la foto che gli ha scattato con il sentore che sia una buona idea, ci aggiunge un’emoticon e lo tagga. Si addormenta poco dopo, soddisfatto del proprio operato e con la testa di nuovo sul cuscino.

 

 

“Giuralo!” intima Nick. Harry annuisce, ficcandosi una manciata di popcorn in bocca più per evitare di avere una qualche espressione leggibile in faccia, che per altro.

“E lui?!”

“E lui niente.”

“Che vuol dire?”

“Non ha detto niente. Nessuno di noi due ha detto niente” fa spallucce, fingendo di essere distratto dal film in tv. Nick sembra contrariato. “Questo Louis non mi piace. Ora che pensi di fare?”

Harry sospira, “Non ne ho idea.”

“Mi sembra un buon piano. Sono fiero di te, Harold!”

Harry ridacchia, prima che il suo cellulare si illumini a una notifica di Facebook. Sorride alla vista della sua foto sotto il nome di Louis Tomlinson. Nick gli ruba i popcorn, lui neanche se ne accorge.


End file.
